Margaret Deland
Margaret Deland (née Margaretta Wade Campbell) (February 23, 1857 – January 13, 1945) was an American poet, novelist, and short story writer. Life She was born in Allegheny, Pennsylvania (today a part of Pittsburgh). In 1880, she married Lorin F. Deland, and the couple moved to Boston, Massachusetts. Over a four year span, they took in and supported unmarried mothers; it was at this period she began to write. Her poetry collection The Old Garden was published in 1886. She resided in Boston at 76 Mount Vernon Street on Beacon Hill, while maintaining a summer home, Greywood, overlooking the Kennebunk River in Kennebunkport, Maine. Deland died in Boston at the Hotel Sheraton, where she then lived, in 1945. Writing She is known principally for the novel John Ward, Preacher (1888), and her 'Old Chester' books, based on her early memories of Maple Grove and Manchester, Pittsburgh communities where she grew up. She also wrote an autobiography in two volumes. Recognition Deland received a Litt.D. from Bates College in 1920. Publications Poetry *''The Old Garden and other verses. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1886. *''A Summer Day (illustrated by Louis K. Harlow). Boston: L. Prang, 1889. Novels *''John Ward, Preacher'' (1888) *''Sidney. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1890. *The Story of a Child in Old Chester. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1892. *Philip and His Wife]. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1894. *Good for the Soul. New York & London: Harper, 1899. *Dr. Lavendar's People. New York & London: Harper, 1903. * ''An Encore (illustrated by Alice Barber Stephens). New York & London: Harper, 1904. *''The Awakening of Helena Richie'' (illustrated by Walter Appleton Clark). New York & London: Harper, 1906. * Where the Laborers are Few. New York & London. Harper, 1909. *''The Way to Peace. New York: Harper, 1910. *The Iron Woman. New York & London: Harper, 1911. *The Voice'' (illustrated by W.H.D. Koerner). New York & London: Harper, 1912. *''Partners. New York & London: Harper, 1913. *The Hands of Esau. New York & London: Harper, 1914. *''The Rising Tide. New York & London: Harper, 1916. *''The Promises of Alice. New York & London: Harper, 1919. *An Old Chester Secret. New York & London: Harper, 1920. *The Vehement Flame. New York & London: Harper, 1922. *''The Kays. New York & London: Harper, 1926. *''Captain Archer's Daughter''. New York & London: Harper, 1932. Short story collections *''Mr. Tommy Dove, and other stories'' (1893) *''The Wisdom of Fools'' (1897) *''Old Chester Tales. New York & London: Harper, 1898. *The Common Way. New York & London: Harper, 1904. *R.J.'s Mother and some other people. New York & London: Harper, 1908. *Around Old Chester. New York & London: Harper, 1915. *Small Things. New York: D. Appleton, 1919. *''New Friends in Old Chester. New York & London: Harper, 1924. *''Old Chester Days'' (1935) Non-fiction *''Florida days. Boston: Little, Brown, 1889. *''If This be I, as I Suppose it Be (autobiography). New York & London: D. Appleton-Century, 1935. *''Golden Yesterdays'' (autobiography). New York: Harper, 1941. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * "Life" * "The Christmas Silence" * Margaret Deland at PoemHunter (11 poems). ;Books * * Works by Margaret Deland at Internet Archive ;About * Margaret Deland at NNDB. * Margaret Deland at the Pennsylvania Center for the Book. Category:1857 births Category:1945 deaths Category:American novelists Category:Writers from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:American women in World War I Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets